narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Ninja Tools
Semantics Breakdown Erm, I may have something of note to say. We're going on a bit of a Semantic Data model. Basically while I have stated it for Characters, and Jutsu, and Episodes. All the objects such as Puppets, Shuriken, etc... are likely going to have their own article to. So later on this is likely going to be broken up. (^_^ Though transclusions will likely be used to create a nice summary list here). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 12, 2007 @ 08:33 (UTC) *Ok...but...then should we make this page like the "Category" page? Because, while I agree that these need their own articles (but when I searched, I didn't find many articles), most of them will be very small articles, too, so I would argue that the paragraph or two description on the page would most likely be sufficient...and for those that require more descriptions, we could always put the Main Article: Puppets thing above it...mostly, I feel a list would be very good. Although I really do think we're gonna see mostly small articles about the tools. Jhbartlett 17:32, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :The list would still be here. As an automatic one. You'd edit the articles, and the summary (or entire article in the case of short ones) would be transcluded here and a link would be given to that page for more information or editing. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 13, 2007 @ 07:58 (UTC) **Could the person who added Tonfa please describe this weapon? ...Even I have something to learn, from time to time. Jhbartlett ::Hmm, no need to create separate articles for weapons used by all ninja, right? Simant (talk) 20:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Katana ≠ sword The katana section has to be altered. I'd do it myself, but I'm a bit busy right now. In short, the term katana only refers to single-edged, usually slightly curved, swords. It is not a general description for any bladed weapon longer than a dagger. --ShounenSuki 20:18, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Three Colored Pills There are two sections on this page about the Three Colored Pills: "Akimichi Clan's Three Colored Pills" and just "Three Colored Pills". The section with the shorter title has no summary text, simply a link to the Akimichi Clan and another to the Three Colored Pills. The "Akimichi Clan's..." section has a summary, but it's just a copy of the entire Three Colored Pills article. Which section should be kept, and does it even need its own page if it is just a repeat of the summary? -Rycr 09:46, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Radio Not gonna get into revert war... Does Yamato have a radio in his ear, when he creates clone, his clone has a radio as well, you can see him putting his hand up to that ear. Clones arnt telepathic. Right? (talk) 18:32, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Nobody knows what clones are abel to do, but Yamato diden't have anything in his ear. The radio the ninja is using is also having a microphone around the neck, but he diden't have that either. So the only logical explanation is that wood clones can communicate with the user in a telepatic way. This might have siomething to do with the clones abillity to transform into Yamato's tracking seeds that he gave Sai, Naruo and Sakura. Jacce | Talk 18:36, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Main Articles Why are we leaving tools in here that have main articles? I thought this page was for tools that were gonna be split into their own pages.. Simant (talk) 17:04, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Standard Issue Trench knife Is this section really true? The only people I recall seen wearing this are Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi, and the knifes look like ordinary tantos to me. Jacce | Talk 19:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :True that all Chunnin's dont wear it, and most hardly have been see using it. I've only see Shikamaru actually use it.....--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) To summary: the knife Shikamaru was using looked very much as a tanto. Very few ninja has been seen carrying a knife like that, so the "standard part" is questionable. If nobody comes with a good reason to keep the section in question, I will remove it. Jacce | Talk 19:46, September 15, 2009 (UTC)